


What's in a Name?

by BlazingStarInInkyBlackness



Series: We're going to rule the world (eventually) [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Backstory, Fake AH Crew, Families of Choice, Female Jack, Finding a home, Home removal of a bullet, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Fake AH Crew, don't do it at home kids!, then again you wouldn't do it anywhere else...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness/pseuds/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness
Summary: (A nose by another other name would still smell.)Ramsey's name is known by all, feared by most and trusted by few. But it wasn't always like that. Ramsey had once been just a kid trying to find a home.





	

Geoff looked over the city, legs hanging off the edge of his building. His bottle had been put to the side, the beer having cooled in the half hour he’d been up there.

It was difficult being back here, had always been. Texas was different, this was where he’d become the man he was.

He took a swig from the bottle, knowing he should just go and talk to Burnie, it would be so much better to just bite the bullet.

But he could probably have another few minutes.

Geoff remembered his early years, a scrawny kid with narrowed eyes and a mouth that would put a sailor to shame. Geoffrey, they’d called him. They’d shouted it after him as he raced away, scolded him with it and screamed it. Geoff remembered the last time someone had called him Geoffrey.

He tried his hardest not to think about that night; when his mother screamed for him. Revulsion rose in his stomach at the mere thought of it and he swigged from the bottle again, much deeper this time.

He hadn’t been Geoffrey, the innocent kid who was just a bit too clever for his own good, for a long time.

 

He went by Lazer for a while after that. He was a kid thrust onto the streets. Lazer made his way by pickpocketing and trying his hardest to stay out of the way of police men.

In fact, Geoff reflected, Lazer had been all too similar to Michael. Kids with no idea what to do, only knowing what they wanted; a home.

But Michael had found it so much more easily than Lazer had. Lazer himself had never found a home, he’d had to remake himself yet again to find it.

_Lazer whirled around as he heard a crash from outside the alley. He froze and watched as four teenagers walked in. They each had a knife in their hands and one of them clutched a gun._

_The boy began to slowly walk backwards, hoping to blend into the shadows. But then his foot hit against a can and the four boys turned to stare at him. Lazer did the only thing he could; he ran._

_“Stop!” One of them called out from behind Lazer. The boy didn’t stop he knew what would happen to him if they caught him._

_Suddenly he felt something collide with his legs making him crash to the floor. He flipped around and took in the person above him. He looked Hispanic and about Lazer’s age. Lazer snarled and tried to throw the boy off but he couldn’t._

_“We’re not going to hurt you!” The boy on top of Lazer cried out. He snarled again, trying to reach for his knife. As he drew it one of the other boys stamped onto his foot. Lazer felt something crack and he cried out in pain._

_“What the fuck was that for Joel?” The teenager on top of Lazer cried out, shocked._

_“He was going to kill you Gus!” Joel exclaimed. The two teenagers behind him exchanged a look before nodding and stepping forwards._

_Lazer stared up at them defiantly, trying to ignore the gun, definitely a shotgun, being pushed into his head._

_“Who are you?”_

_“Lazer!”_

_His name was met by a beat of silence before Gus started laughing._

_“Are you fucking serious?”_

_“You called yourself Lazer?” The boy not holding the shotgun asked in an incredulous voice. “Why?”_

_“It’s my fucking name!” Lazer exclaimed, glaring up at the boys above him. None of them seemed convinced. They were all staring down at him with a mix of pity and exasperation._

_“What are you doing here?” The teen with the shotgun asked, shoving it closer._

_“Get that fucking thing out of my face!” Lazer snapped. “Do you want it to go off?”_

_“The longer you talk, yeah.”_

_Lazer glared up at the boy for that. The teenager without the shotgun frowned before pushing away the teenager with one._

_“Put it down Matt. We’re not here to kill him.”_

_“We’re not?” Joel asked, in mock surprise._

_“Don’t be a fucking smart ass Joel.”_

_Joel and the boy locked eyes and Lazer frowned as he saw them square up, as if they were going to fight each other. But then the moment was gone as quickly as it had come. Joel looked away and the other boy patted him on the back._

_“Come on. What are you doing here_ Lazer _?”_

_Lazer could feel the derision dripping from the boy’s mouth as he spoke and it pissed him off._

_“I’m surviving, what the dicks does it look like?”_

_“Survival what you looking for?” Matt asked, still eyeing Lazer through narrowed eyes. Lazer nodded and Matt turned to the last boy. “What do you say Burns?”_

_Burns tilted his head a bit and smiled, nodding._

_“What do you say about a crew?”_

_“Waste of my time.” Lazer spat. Gus snorted._

_“You’re not going to survive out here if you don’t have someone at your back.”_

_“I can do it myself!”_

_“No you can’t.” Joel stated. “We got the jump on you easy. What the hell would a real crew do to you?”_

_Lazer looked away at that. He’d only survived this long because he could escape and as he grew older he knew it would become more and more difficult to do that._

_“What are you offering then?”_

_“We’re offering a place on our crew.” Burns said, gently pushing Matt’s shotgun out the way._

_“Who even are you?” Lazer asked, taking the hand to pull himself back up. Burnie smirked slightly at that._

_“We’re the Roosters and one day we’re going to own this city.”_

“Geoff? You good?”

Geoff turned as he heard Burnie behind him. The man sat down next to Geoff, with his own bottle in hand. They looked over the city, the city they’d won through bloodshed and work. Through betrayel and loyalty.

“What are you thinking about?” Burnie asked quietly.

“Lazer.” Geoff said quietly. Burnie chuckled at that.

“Who the hell calls themselves Lazer?”

Geoff shrugged, a lazy smile creeping across his face as he took another swig.

“Who the hell calls themselves Church?”

“You chose Grif! What kind of name is that?”

Geoff chuckled and Burnie joined in.

“So maybe I’m bad at names.”

Then they just paused, not knowing how to continue.

“It’s been too long Geoff.”

“A crew isn’t easy to build Burnie, you know that.”

“Yeah I remember, I only had Joel to look after for most of it.”

“I have five idiots. Six, I guess. If you include the cat. I mean.” Geoff smiled, turning to Burnie slightly. “I win.”

“You didn’t have to organise the Reds as well! You guys were impossible to work with.”

Geoff smirked at that and nodded, not even bothering to argue.

 

_Grif stood in the middle of a warehouse warily. Simmons stood beside him, hands clenched around his gun. In front of them stood their leader; the Sergeant. He was also worriedly looking around the warehouse._

_“Are we sure it’s secure?” Simmons whispered. The Sergeant looked around and nodded._

_“When have they let us down?”_

_“Do you really want me to answer that?” Simmons asked. Sarge just glared at him and Simmons looked away. Sarge suddenly whipped his head around as they heard a clattering from the other end of the warehouse._

_“Dirty blues. Always late.” He grumbled, watching as two men walked in._

_The one in front was holding a compact sniper rifle, completely useless. They all knew he couldn’t hit someone with it if his life depended on it (which it actually had a few times much to their chagrin.) At his hip he held a pistol, as they all did, which he might actually be able to hurt someone with. Might._

_The man behind held an assault rifle as if it was the easiest thing in the world. His black hair was wild and there was something similar in the man’s eyes. He was wearing a simple necklace with an Omega on it, marking him as Caboose, the second in command to one of the most feared gangs in the city._

_But the first man with the sniper wore a similar necklace. His was decorated with an Alpha and marked him as a much more powerful person; Church,_ leader _of the Blue gang._

_“Took you long enough to clear out the place.” Church said, with a smile on his face._

_“Not our fault your people don’t trust you.” Simmons sniped back, also smiling slightly._

_“It’s been too long.” Church said, embracing the Sergeant._

_“You say that every fucking time dude!” Grif exclaimed, accepting a hug. “When’s it going to stop?”_

After Grif there came Ramsey, the terrifying leader of the Hunters. His name was whispered in the streets, striking fear into the most darkened and twisted hearts.

Ramsey ruled the streets, he had cowed the Mad King to make the assassin his own lapdog. His soundtrack was one of death, of explosions from a criminal known simply as Mogar.

Nothing could stand in Ramsey’s way, if you did stand in his way you didn’t stand for long. Three legends were in his crew and he’d created one of them. Mogar, the Mad King, Brown Man, they all answered to him and only him.

His crew meant death.

His anger meant death.

 _Ramsey_ meant death.

 

 

 

_“Geoff! Geoff!” Gavin cried, shaking the man desperately. Jack roughly pushed the Brit aside, scalpel in hand._

_“Get out the way Gavin!” the woman shouted as she began to cut away Geoff’s suit._

_Michael stood frozen in the doorway with no idea what to do. He could handle being Mogar but he couldn’t help here. If Geoff wanted him to kill he’d do it without hesitating but this? He was out of his depth._

_Ryan rushed into the room, mask thrown aside in his haste. His make-up was smeared, paint colouring his jacket. But he didn’t spare it a second thought as he helped to rip open Geoff’s shirt._

_“What are you doing?” Gavin cried out. Ryan didn’t bother to answer, too busy grabbing his lighter._

_“This is going to hurt him.” Jack said, warily. Ryan glared at her angrily and she nodded, grabbing one of Geoff’s arms._

_“Michael hold him down. Gavin get out of here.” Ryan commanded, not even looking at the lads._

_“But-”_

_“Get out of here Gavin!” Ryan roared. “Find Ray and he might be some goddamn help!”_

_Gavin paled and nodded, running from the room. Ryan took the scalpel from where Jack had left it and ran the blade over the lighter several times._

_“God you’re not-” Michael started, looking queasy._

_“We need to get that bullet out of him. Lindsay’s too far away.” Ryan grunted out, watching as the metal grew warmer. Eventually he was satisfied._

_Ryan stared down at Geoff. His face was pale, eyes open but not responding properly. He must be in agony, far past the point where he could actually think. But his eyes rolled up to Ryan as the man stared down._

_“I’m sorry Geoff.” Ryan whispered before bringing the scalpel down to the bullet hole in the man’s shoulder._

_The reaction was immediate. Geoff screamed, trying frantically to get away from the burning, stabbing pain. Ryan set his face, not allowing his emotions to show._

_Michael yelped slightly as Geoff wrenched free. He leapt forwards and pinned his boss back down, making sure to hold him. As he watched Geoff writhe and scream in agony Michael felt trapped, not knowing what to do._

_“Hurry up Ryan.” Jack ground out, knowing how much it must be affecting Michael. Ryan and Jack had done this before, had cut bullets out of themselves as if it was nothing. Michael hadn’t._

_“There.” Ryan said, definitively, as he pulled out the little hunk of metal, coated in blood. He then grabbed thread and a needle._

_“Please don’t tell me-” Michael started before Ryan plunged the needle into Geoff’s wound. The man whimpered, still far too out of it to muffle his pain. Ryan pulled the needle in and out, sewing shut the wound that he’d only aggravated._

_The three of them paused, staring down at the man, their leader._

_“Will he be okay?” Michael asked quietly. Jack nodded._

_“Geoff’s been through worse than this.”_

Geoffrey had changed to Lazer. Lazer had grown into Grif. Grif had evolved to Ramsey.

They were the same person; they were all Geoff. But not to everyone.

His other names were for everyone; some to be feared and some to be pitied, some created for intimidation and some just for necessity. They had been the front he’d presented to the world, the shield to be hit and hurt until he just put up another one.

At the end of the day he was Geoff. But only to his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Noticed that the last piece I'd put into this series was on Christmas :/ I have a lot more but uh... heavy editing needed.  
> If anyone can tell me where my reference is then I'll be very proud of you. (it is my fav thing)  
> I'm currently digging myself into a deep hole with a fanfic that I'm planning out. (It started as just a small thing and now I think it's going to have to be over 100 000 words and I'm not sure I wanna start something that big rn but I wanna write it!) I mention it really just because the use of names is killing me (the fic's Hamilton and Lafayette is not making it any easier.)  
> But because of that I dunno when I'll be able to get more of these out but I might be able to introduce Matt into the crew before long.  
> See you next time!


End file.
